How Deceiving Hope Can Be
by AW-Inhabitant
Summary: Ciel finds other peoples hope very amusing, while Sebastian reflects on mans' struggles.  This is a tester one-shot of a moment in ch. 36. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE DOCUMENT! More inside R&R


Disclaimer: I don't own this! It belongs to Yana Toboso. This is word-for-word what she wrote, so its all hers!

A/N: I'm sorry if the layout is weird, I have noo clue what I'm doing. This doesn't give any spoilers, but if you haven't read up to chapter 35, you probably won't understand what's going on :P This is just a tester one-shot! If you think my writing style is ok, please feel free to request me to write a text version of your fav chapters or moments for you. From chapters first to current, because I'm only able to read online. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>Tom, he was a piper's son,<br>He learned to play when he was young,  
>And all the tune that he could play<br>Was "Over the hills and far away..."  
>Over the hills and a great way off<br>The wind shall blow my top-knot off..._

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ciel laughed and laughed, "HAHAHA!" He couldn't stand it. The irony, the vain, vile feelings of it all was just too great. He couldn't contain his humorless laughter.

Sebastian stood, unmoving, taken aback by his Young Master's unusual outburst. "There was nothing here!" Ciel exclaimed, "The thing they were protecting doesn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate," Ciel paused to take a breath and yelled with sick glee, "They even became so desperate...That they died! Ahahahahaha!" The young boy threw his head back, holding briefly onto his top hat to keep it from falling.

He turned to his butler, "Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Superficial. Cruel. Revolting. Isn't it even more demonic than a **demon**?" He yelled, his voice strained due to his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Right! Ahahahahahaha!" Ciel shook with laughter, nearly falling apart.

Sebastian watched silently as the fit of laughter slowly left his master and was replaced by something unknown to him. "And I'm the same," Ciel whispered. A small, melancholy smile grew on his face, and he stared at his palm like he'd never seen it before. "I'm also...filled with the same ugly contents as them," he grabbed his coat tightly, "This is what a human is!" he exclaimed. Clutching his chest, he yelled, "I'm a human being, Sebastian!" with a pained expression.

Sebastian stood wide-eyed, watching his master. _So...he finally said it_, he thought. He smiled and closed his eyes, "Yes you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies..." he paused, and a gust of wind tore the ribbon from Ciel's hat. "Ah..." Ciel groped the air for the thin fabric. Sebastian reached out for it but held back, deciding to let it go. "Desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over," Sebastian said. The memory of Doll's hate-filled words echoed in Ciel's head, _"I won't forgive you! Smile!"_

Master and Butler watched together as the ribbon sailed on the wind and out of sight, "And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills," Sebastian continued in a quiet voice, looking at his master, who was still watching the place where the top-knot had disappeared, over the hills and far away. Sebastian looked up again and smiled, eyes glowing in the color of a demonic fire. "That's why humans are interesting."

Sebastian gazed at Man's-at Ciel's-unsightly struggles in a small world...delightfully, lovingly.

_...Tom, he was a piper's son  
>He learned to play when he was young,<br>And all the tune that he could play  
>Was "Over the hills and far away..."<br>Over the hills and a great way off  
>The wind shall blow my top-knot off.<em>

* * *

><p>Ok, just to make sure I was talking about the right thing, I looked up top-knot on Google, but it came up as some samurai hairstyle, not a ribbon that was tied around a hat. Help?<p>

And tell me what you think! This isn't very original, I know, but I was just seeing if I was good at writing in general :/ flame if you must but I'd prefer it if you wouldn't. If you don't like it, PLEASE tell me what I could improve.


End file.
